


Hey there Romeo

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FP in a SWEATER GUYS, Female Jughead Jones, Hal is a dick, Jughead Jones is not Asexual in this, Jugheads name is:, Male Betty Cooper, OH LOOK I HAVE A DECENT TITLE, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, also Gladys was not having her baby’s name be exactly like FPs, bc I said so, just throwing it out there, oh look I’m genderbending them both, seriously Hal is a dick, suggestive ending, ’Forsythia Juliet Jones’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Say, what’s your real name?” Hal asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.Jughead leaned back, in momentarily confusion, she answers a little bit awkwardly.“Forsythia.... why?”Hal gives a way to friendly smile, “Just wondering.”





	Hey there Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluff if ur reading it. Also, for all the ppl that like asexual Jughead story’s and this one doesn’t have asexual jug in it. Fear not, I’m making a story where he is. It should be out sooner or later.

MLooking in the mirror she’s impressed by herself, its Not too different by her usual style just a bit more effort.

High waisted black shorts, black T-Shirt that’s shows *this* Much Of her skin, and of course a red flannel with combat boots.

She wouldn’t exactly be her if she didn’t dress they way she did

Thats what she thinks to herself, causing her to snort whilst looking at her makeup.

It’s pretty simple, Gold and red with a winged eyeliner with some nude lipstick.

And her hair slightly more fixed than usual and with her signature beanie.

”Jug! C’mon we don’t wanna be late!” FP calls through the trailer. She grabs her phone and some odds and ends so she can rush out.

She walks out to see her dad in normal jeans but in a sweater and he’s shaved, She starts giggling because he looks good but never in a million years did she think she’d see him in a sweater.

”What?” 

She shakes her head, “nothing You look good just never thought I’d see you in a sweater” She laughs some more, He smiles.

”You look good too kid” He Compliments, Pulling her into a side hug, She beams a little.

”thanks, Now! C’mon let’s go!”

~

 

The door opens to a smiling Alice Cooper

”Forsythe, Jughead, Come In.” She Steps aside leading them into the kitchen where everything is set up. 

“It’s FP Alice” he grumbles a bit, She rolls her eyes but grins a little.

Stepping into the kitchen to spot ben, She gets a wide smile, “Hey there Romeo” She winks. 

He laughs softly, “how are you Juliet?” He pulls her into a kiss; “better now that I’m here” She smiles into the kiss 

“Come on lover birds!” Hal yells, causing to get wacked by Alice.

They step apart hands being held by the others they walk to the chairs taking seats in front of the other.

”So how have you been Jughead?” Alice asked trying to get a conversation going, Jughead politely smiles. “I’ve been pretty good lately” Alice smiles.

”Well that’s good, so you write for the blue and gold? With ben?” She questioned the clad beanie girl

Again, Jughead nodded. “Yup, Poppin in the ‘P’ that’s how we became close“ She turns to smile at ben. He gives her a soft smile in return.

”Aw” Alice cooes

“Did I just witness Alice Cooper ‘Aw’?” FP Joked, She rolls her eyes. “Am I witnessing Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third In a sweater?” She shot back.

FP stopped laughing 

Alice started laughing 

“Say, what’s your real name?” Hal asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Jughead leaned back, in momentarily confusion, she answered a little bit awkwardly.

”Forsythia.... why?”

Hal gives a way to friendly smile, “Just wondering.”

”So it’s a female version of your fathers name?” Hal continued to ask

”Yes....”

”is your middle name Pendleton too?” 

“Dad” ben tried to start, trying to gain his attention so It’d leave a very uncomfortable looking Jughead.

”Hush benedict.”

”No” Jughead’s voice is firmer, “It’s Juliet, My full name is Forsythia Juliet Jones” She states proudly, earning a grin and a side hug from FP.

Hal Hums, and Alice gets a worried look to her features.

”So that’s where your two’s nicknames came from? Romeo and Juliet?” Hal asked again.

She gets a soft look, “yes.”

”You’d think you would prefer being called Juliet instead of Jughead” His voice has a slight sneer at the end but it’s mostly covered by a ‘Joke’

“What do you mean by that?” FP growls, Hal turns to him with a kind smile throwing up his hands in a defensive way.

”I’m just saying, she’s a lady, why not be called Juliet? It’s more feminine anyway.” He states.

”Hal—“ Alice tries to start but Jughead beats her to it.

”If” Jug starts, Her voice Ice Cold causing everyone’s attention to be fully on her. “I wanted to be called Juliet Than you better belive I’d be called Juliet.” She calmly states but her voice has the underline snarl.

It makes both ben and FP to smile

It reminds Alice of herself in her youth

It scares Hal a little bit

”Besides, it’s only a ben and I thing and I’d rather it stay like that.” Jughead adds on but leaves no room for further  commentary on it.

~

 

”Go ahead And go upstairs if you two want, we’ve all got this covered.” Alice smiles.

”But no funny business, But if there is.” FP points and looks ben straight in the eye.

”Use protection” 

“DAD—“ Ben pulls her up the stairs before she can start yelling.

~

 

”That could have been worse” Ben stated, Jughead rolled her eyes. “Yeah, true, your dad got on my nerves tonight though” She complies honestly.

Ben winces, “sorry about that” 

Jughead Softly smiles, She leans up to kiss him and he kisses back. “It’s okay, we’re alone now” 

“not completely”

”But mostly, plus I’m sure we can get in a hot makeout session and continue later when we’re actually alone.” She grins, She also laughs when Ben picks her up to lay her on the bed.

”I can accept that” His voice is low, It sends a low shiver through her.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
